<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Confession by drownedmiffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212267">Late Night Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownedmiffy/pseuds/drownedmiffy'>drownedmiffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confesión, DreamTeam, Late Nights, M/M, Romance, Short, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownedmiffy/pseuds/drownedmiffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has stayed up late thinking about George, he has been wanting to confess to him for a while but too nervous to. Will tonight be the perfect confession?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my second fanfic!<br/>i hope you enjoyed my fanfic. i want to find some writing prompts because those are always fun! in regards to finishing the Interdicted Weaknesses fic i will for sure i just needed to write something else. anyways here is my tumblr:</p><p>tumblr: https://drownedmiffy.tumblr.com </p><p>have a good read ily! &lt;3</p><p>Interdicted Weaknesses fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186857/chapters/69069030</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> As George walks into the dim kitchen he sees Dream’s shadow sitting on the counter leaning over. The room is cold and Dream is in his lime green hoodie with his black sweatpants and a drink in his hands. 

</p><p>  “Dream…?” George asks, walking over to Dream and taking a seat quietly. 

</p><p>  “Hi George.” Dream says not looking at his friend in worry that he will start blushing. 

</p><p>  Dream had a crush on George for a while and was making hints but George was oblivious to this of course. Dream wanted to confess but was worried if George doesn’t like him back and it would ruin the friendship they had. 

</p><p>  “What’s wrong?’ George asks somewhat whispering and puts his hand on Dream’s shoulder.

</p><p>  “Nothing,” Dream says, now turning to George. The facial expression was hard to make out because it was the middle of night but Dream could tell that answer didn’t satisfy George. 

</p><p> “Well clearly there is something wrong” George says leaning closer to Dream. 

</p><p> “I told you nothing is wrong,” Dream says, starting to blush at the thought of George and looked away. He couldn’t bare it any more, he really liked George. 

</p><p> “You can tell me anything,” George says, trying to get Dream to look at him again. 

</p><p> “I really can’t tell you this.” Dream’s muffled voice barely being able to be heard by George. 

</p><p> “Why not?” George asks, now sitting up. 

</p><p> “I just can’t george” 

</p><p>“Really?” George objected. 

</p><p> “Yes.”Dream started finally looking at George. 

</p><p> “You know you have been acting strange recently. Like you have stoped talking to me as much and see  ” George says standing up.

</p><p> George made his way half way through the kitchen before Dream’s warm hand stopped him. George looked up at Dream and was much taller than George. Dream's hands both move their way to George’s face and lean him in for a kiss. Dream’s lips meeting George’s. Butterflies running through both of the boys stomac, Dream’s warm hands sinking into George’s face, then George’s hands move up to Dream’s head playing with his hair a bit. Finally Dream breaks away leaving George wanting another. </p><p> “You can hate me all you want now but I had to at least do that once. I love you George.” Dream says letting go of George’s face and walking past him.  

</p><p>  “Wait Dream!” George calls out grabbing Dream’s hand and stopping him from going somewhere else. “I love you too.” George pulls Dream into a hug, both of them not wanting to part ever, Dream lays his head on George’s head and they stay there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>